Romântico!
by Triele
Summary: Dean Winchester não gosta de declarações de afeto nem de gestos de carinho. Certo? Sam's POV


_Ele não gosta de momentos emotivos._

Ele não gosta de grandes declarações e sempre que ele faz alguma, ela vem rude, grosseira, quase como se fosse um xingamento, um tipo de desafio.

_"Tudo bem Sammy, você venceu, eu sempre faço tudo o que você quer!_" Ou " _"Você não devia ter se arriscado, eu tava me virando bem sozinho! Nunca mais se arrisque assim, ouviu? Não quero que se machuque!"_

Sempre na forma de bronca, mas você sabe o que ele quer dizer.

Cada vez que ele reclama rabugento que sempre cede aos seus caprichos ou que sabe se virar sozinho, não precisa de você, esta na verdade dizendo _" eu te amo"_ , _"eu te amo mais que tudo!"_ ou _" não posso te perder, eu não vivo sem você!"_

_Ele não gosta de gestos de carinho._

Fica sem graça com eles, por isso ele enrijece o corpo e tenta te afastar com as mãos toda vez que você o abraça.

Ele fica sem graça.

Ele fica vermelho.

Mas ele cede porque sabe que você adora tocar, e pra disfarçar ele brinca e diz que vai te comprar um ursinho de pelúcia pra você poder abraçar o dia inteiro.

Você não liga.

Não liga por que no fim ele sempre cede.

E te abraça de volta.

Te aperta com força e respira forte no seu pescoço.

E às vezes ele te beija.

Te beija e diz que te ama.

Esses momentos são raros, mas são preciosos demais porque é nessa hora que ele se permite fazer todas aquelas coisas que ele diz que odeia.

Demonstrações piegas de afeto, gestos românticos de carinho, palavras melosas e declarações apaixonadas.

Você não esquece de nenhuma.

_"Você é o centro do mundo, Sam!"_

Você sabe que é verdade.

Você se sente o centro do mundo.

Do mundo dele.

_"Você é lindo e eu te amo!"_

E uma das mais saborosas de todas:

_"Você é meu!"_

Você adora ouvir isso, chega a provocar. Atiça seus ciúmes só pra ver o bico bonito que ele faz.

Nada muito grave, porque ele também é temperamental à beça e pode ficar de cara virada uma semana.

E você não suporta quando ele te ignora.

_Por mais que ele diga que não gosta, ele é um romântico._

Bobo, como todo romântico apaixonado deve ser, porque ele sai de manhã na chuva, no frio, na neve. Com o tempo que for e anda o quanto for preciso até achar aquilo que ele chama de _"porcaria de comida de passarinho cheia de semente que você come de manhã!"_

Não adianta tentar explicar pra ele o que é macrobiótica. Ele faz questão de não entender, e você já nem gosta tanto assim daquele pão, mas ele faz tanta questão, que você comeria ainda que tivesse mesmo gosto de comida de passarinho.

Porque ele te olha enquanto você come, e ele sorri.

E você sabe que ele fica feliz por poder fazer essas coisas por você.

E ele faz outras coisas bobas pra você também.

As vezes sai dizendo que vai dar uma volta, beber alguma coisa e volta com um livro que você comentou que queria ler.

Você sai do banho e encontra o livro jogado sobre a sua cama, ou enfiado dentro da sua mochila.

Ele não diz nada, você também não. Pelo menos não na hora, porque ele vai ficar sem graça.

Mas você fala depois.

_Quando ele estiver suado, respirando forte, ainda trêmulo do amor derramado em você._

Você fala.

Diz obrigada pelo livro ou pelo perfume ou seja lá qual for o último mimo que ele te deu.

Você diz que adorou.

E diz todo o resto que tem vontade de dizer pra ele o tempo todo, o dia inteiro, todos os dias.

Diz que o ama.

Diz que ele te faz feliz.

Diz que adora ser mimado assim.

Ele ri e diz que não tá te mimando.

Ele diz que é pouco, muito pouco em vista do que ele queria te dar.

Só nessa hora ele se solta, se permite ser o romântico que ele realmente é, mas foi treinado pra esconder.

Ele diz que não foi nada.

Ele diz que queria te dar o mundo.

Ele diz que queria te dar uma casa.

Ele diz que queria te dar uma vida normal.

Você responde que não quer nada disso.

Você responde que ele é tudo o que você quer.

Você só pode ser feliz com ele e ele sabe disso.

Mas você diz e vai dizer sempre que puder.

Você diz que seu lugar é naquela cama com ele, onde quer que aquela cama esteja.

Sua casa é o corpo dele e você diz isso.

Você mora onde ele está.

Na estrada.

No impala.

Em qualquer motel vagabundo.

Você diz que seu mundo é ele, e que você não precisa de mais nada pra ser feliz.

Você só precisa dele.

Só dele.

Ele.

_Ele te abraça e te beija e te ama de novo e de novo._

E se derrama em você.

E dorme abraçado sussurrando no seu ouvido como seu cheiro é bom.

Como seu corpo é quente.

Como você é lindo.

E como ele ama o seu nariz empinado.

Você adora quando ele diz essas bobagens de gente apaixonada.

_Você _fica todo bobo e apaixonado.

_Você vai acordar de manhã e ele não vai estar na cama._

Mas vai chegar logo com _"sua comida de passarinho"._

Vai te dar bom dia como sempre fez, desde que eram crianças.

Se alguém pudesse vê-los não poderia supor que à meses você pode se encostar nele sempre que quiser.

Ou pode sussurrar seus "eu te amo" discretamente em seu ouvido no meio de uma investigação, de uma cena de crime, em público, só pra ver ele ficar sem graça e estreitar os olhos pra você como se estivesse bravo.

Mas os olhos vão estar brilhando e a cara feia, você sabe, é só pra conseguir segurar o sorriso de felicidade.

Ele vai reclamar depois, vai dizer que podem notar, vai chiar à beça, mas ele fica feliz, então você vai continuar com suas declarações de amor fora de hora, porque você sabe que ele gosta.

_Porque no fundo ele é um romântico!_

**S&D**

Reviews?

Mereço?


End file.
